


Stay Tonight

by EggParty



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Femslash February, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tribadism, and a little touch of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: Flipsides is returning to Cybertron to continue spying, but Slipstream wants her to stay one more night.





	

Flipsides laughed, straddling Slipstream’s thigh. “I don’t have long. I’ve got to get back to Cybertron.” she said. “I already gave Megatron the latest intel from Shockwave and myself.”

“Do you have one night?”

“I have to maintain my cover. My concert, my alter-ego-“

“Can wait her turn.” Slipstream said, licking her lip. “Tonight, you’re Flipsides, and you’re with me.”

The big jet leaned back, bending her leg and Flipsides fell forward, hands now on Slipstream’s chest. “I can stay tonight.”

Slipstream hummed victoriously and her fingers went to Flipsides’ waist. “I’ll make your night good.”

“I expect nothing less.” Flipsides said. “Parts of me might even say I deserve nothing less.”

“Really?” Slipstream said. “Are you going to go full diva on me?” Flipsides answered with a kiss to her cockpit glass, leaving behind lipstick.

“Pop star in the streets, diva in the sheets.” Flipsides laughed. She rolled her hips, fingers running up and down seams in reach. Slipstream’s hands slipped down to her hips, pulling Flipsides in for a kiss. 

Flipsides smiled hard into it. “Put me down.” She said quietly after breaking the kiss. Slipstream did, putting the minibot down on her feet between her legs. She tried to sit up, but Flipsides put her foot to her stomach. “Ah ah.” Slipstream smirked and laid back. Flipsides tapped the side of her little foot to Slipstream’s inner thigh, close to the joint. “Open up.”

Slipstream obeyed, paneling pulling away and exposing her array, her hand sliding down her frame to her valve and spreading her folds. Flipsides tilted her head, flashing a bigger grin. “Like what you see?” Slipstream asked.

“Mmhm.” Flipsides shifted her weight from one leg to the other, before walking away, hips swaying.

Slipstream cocked her head. “Where do you think you’re going?” No response, Flipsides only twirled before dead-dropping onto a pillow as big as herself. She laughed, and parted her legs more. 

“My turn, first.” Before Flipsides knew it, Slipstream was on her, between her legs and kissing her slim thighs. “Mmm…”

Slipstream let out a rumbling laugh, cheek against lilac legs. She stuck her tongue out, licking the deep purple folds gently. She felt her spark swell and spin hard. “Give the pop star what she wants.” She flicked her tongue over Flipsides' tiny sensitive node.

“Ah!” she gasped. “Yes…” Flipsides bit her lower lip, hips bucking a little. She shook as Slipstream kissed her entire array and hummed, vibrating her entire lower body. “Aaaahhn! Like tha-a-at!”

Her charge built up so fast the minibot careened into overload, the fasted she’d ever had. Slipstream lifted her head gently, watching Flipsides twitch with a blissed-out look on her face with a smile.  
“I take it you enjoyed that.” 

“Mm-hah.” was all Flipsides could manage for a response, so Slipstream waited for her to cool down.

When she did, Flipsides rolled onto her side. “Lay back.” She said. Slipstream stretched before laying on her back, legs apart with her wet, aroused valve on display. Flipsides stood with one of Slipstream’s silver thighs between her legs, so the jet bent the other at the knee. 

The spy gave her valve a few gentle touches, up her folds and two fingers press to her node, moving in slow circles before plunging into her. “Mm, you get so soft and wet every time to eat me out.”

Slipstream laughed, head lolling back. “My favorite thing to do.” She said. When her head came back forward, it was just in time to see Flipsides pressing their valves together. This time, it was Slipstream biting her lower lip.

Flipsides held onto Slipstream by the seams in her thighs and hips as she rocked back and forth, wet folds sliding gently against one another. With every brush against her node, she felt warmer and warmer. 

Whatever move Flipsides did that made the big jet twitch, the minibot repeated it, finding the right spot. Slipstream breathed harder and harder, trying to not overheat. It took effort for her to not thrust her hips up hard, Slipstream had to settle for hard, restrained flinches.

“You’re so cute,” Flipsides said, gasping. “all hot and steamy and twitchy like this.”

Slipstream gasped sharply when Flipsides ground her valve against her node harder. She kept the pressure on, and Slipstream couldn’t help but let out a short moan with each quick breath. “Ah, ah, ah…!”

“Do it,” Flipsides said, breathless. Drops of condensation ran down her armor as she rocked her body, hips thrown back and forth. “moan louder, overload...”

Slipstream’s hands balled into fists, hips bouncing back into Flipsides as her overload came closer and closer. She shivered, wings twitching as her entire body felt wound too tight. Tighter and hotter, until Slipstream snapped. 

Her hips stayed raised, with Flipsides clinging to her as she climaxed. Her hands were tightly balled fists, every strut in her body taut as overload wracked her frame. She and Flipsides both heard her yell echo.

Slipstream collapsed hard, head turned to the side as she gasped hard, moaning even as her charge ebbed. 

Flipsides threw herself forward, collapsing on her cockpit, the cool glass a welcome sensation. “Every time we do this is better and better.”

“Mmm, makes me hate your job, though.” Slipstream said, optics shut and one hand going to Flipsides’ back, rubbing up and down. “Wish you could just stay.”

“And do what, screw your brains out all the time?” Flipsides joked.

“Exactly.”

“Or you could come to Cybertron, do some spying with me.”

“Ew.” Slipstream laughed. “But… tempting. One of these days, I won’t be able to let you go.”

“Or my bomb pussy?” Flipside said in a singsong voice, catching Slipstream off-guard with the alien slang. “You know you love it.”

“I do.” Slipstream said, hand reaching for said valve again.


End file.
